El san Valentín de Mikey
by yin17
Summary: La banda LilyMu se parepara para la fiesta de san valentín, y cierto pelirrojo ya esta decidido a declarar sus sentimientos a cierta compañera que lo trae en las nubes, pero, con cierta ayuda. ¿Lo logrará?


**El san Valentín de Mikey**

-Ni te preocupes Kappa tonto, simplemente no lo lograrás ... ¡Hasta nunca perdedora!

\- ¡Mikey ayúdame!

Y Mitsuki fue lanzada a gran velocidad al profundo vacío. Mikey la veía expectante, con la seguridad de la seguridad, no sabía ni la capacidad de atrapar a una compañera de reparto a tiempo. Suspiro un momento y mantuvo su seguridad.

\- ¡No temas Mitsuki voy por ti!

Mikey se lanzó al edificio, corrió velozmente, y milagrosamente logó llegar a un tiempo "para salvar a la damisela en peligro".

-Mikey ... me salvaste.

\- Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras que la cuesta de sol aparecía atrás, dibujando sus siluetas.

\- ¡Corte! ... ¡Sí chicos corte! ¡El capítulo de esta semana está completo! -El director saltaba de felicidad.

\- ¡Vaya Mikey! con esta ya van…. 3 más 2… ¡6 veces que grabas al hilo! - Gonard sonreía orgulloso a su amigo.

\- Mmm, Gonard revisa tus matemáticas. - La rubia lo miraba con indiferencia.

\- A ver… -Jugueteaba con sus dedos. - ¡Wow Lily tiene razón! ¡7 episodios al hilo! ¡Con razón eres una celebridad! ¡Cómo me gustaría ser celebridad también!

Lily se abstuvo de sus comentarios, pero inútilmente. Mientras tanto, Mikey y Mitsuki siguieron perdidos en sus miradas, mientras continuaban abrazados.

-Vaya Mikey… ha mejorado mucho. Ya casi no cortamos las escenas.

\- Bueno ... tu ayuda con las clases de improvisación lo han hecho todo.

\- Yo no hice nada ... fue tu talento.

\- ¡Mikey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

\- ¿Qué? ... ¿Qué quieres Gonard? - El americano se molestó con la interrupción de su amigo.

\- Te dije que ya estas listo para la fiesta de hoy.

\- ¿Fiesta de hoy?

\- Gonard tiene razón, hoy es la fiesta de San Valentín del estudio. Lily, Guano y yo la estamos organizando.

\- Oh… entonces va a estar buena… Mitsuki tu…

\- ¿Sí Mikey?

\- Mitsuki está reservada, debe ayudarme a terminar de organizar, con su permiso, bobos. – Lily tomo a su amiga del brazo y se la llevo contra su voluntad a su departamento, dejando perplejo a la estrella del show.

\- ¡Lily! ¿Por qué me llevaste? Mikey estaba a punto de pedirme que fuéramos juntos al baile.

\- ¡Exacto por eso mismo te lleve! Estas cometiendo muchos errores.

\- ¿Errores?

\- Estás siendo demasiado complaciente. Debes de ser más ruda e indiferente, si no, nunca llamarás su atención.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué crees que ese tonto lleva dos años detrás de mi? Porque yo le digo que no. A los hombres les gusta el maltrato. Son como perritos.

\- Nunca lo había visto así.

\- Por eso es que estás soltera. Amiga tu hazme caso y para hoy en la noche Mikey será tu novio.

* * *

**/ Estudios Lily Mu /**

-Te lo digo Gonard, Mitsuki nunca me había dejado hablando solo.

\- Tal vez ya la hartaste. Las chicas son muy complejas, les gusta que les ruegues.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, es psicología inversa Mikey, son malvadas hechiceras. Acósala cada segundo y luego la tendrás.

\- ¡Gonard eres un genio!

\- No lo sé Mikey, yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo, el mejor camino es la sinceridad. Dile que te gusta. A nadie nos gusta que nos acosen…el espacio personal, las llamadas, el temor… ¡Yo quería estar solo! ¡Solo!

\- Mmm ¿Guano? – Mikey veía perplejo a su nervioso director mientras saltaba por todo el set. - Creo que mejor me quedo con tu idea Gonard. ¡Que el plan de conquista empiece!

* * *

**/ Lavandería Torres Lily Mu /**

\- ¡Hola Mitsuki! ¡Hace mucho que no nos veíamos!

\- Nos vimos hace media hora en la grabación.

\- Ha pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

La peli azul se dio la vuelta, con todo el pesar de su corazón, pese a su indiferencia, Mikey no borro la gran y perturbadora sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, así que decidió seguir a la chica mientras echaba la ropa a las lavadoras.

\- ¿Y que te trae por aquí en esta fría mañana de viernes?

\- Mmm, lo que se hace en una lavandería. Lavar.

\- Así… ¿será de casualidad ese lindo vestido rosa para la fiesta de esta noche? Yo aun no decido con quien ir y pensaba que…

\- No, este es de Lily, debo de ir a pagar, nos vemos. – Rió con nervios mientras se alejaba a toda prisa de él.

\- Rayos, es complicada, pero no lo suficiente para mi estilo. – Dijo el actor con tono coqueto mientras se recargaba en una pila de ropa, la cual le cayó encima segundos después.

* * *

**/ Gimnasio Torres Lily Mu /**

\- ¡Hola Mitsuki! ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar!

\- ¡Ah... hola!

\- ¿Y qué haces?

\- Bicicleta. – Contestó la joven actriz con incomodidad y esfuerzo.

\- Ah bicicleta…sabes yo comencé a andar en bicicleta el mismo día que me enfrenté a un gato la primera vez, es una historia muy graciosa, verás…

\- Debo irme.

Y sin mirar atrás, la chica salió del lugar. Su corazón estaba por estallarle. El chico de sus sueños finalmente comenzaba a acercársele. Después de esos momentos como los del teatro kabuki, o como juntos salvaron Lily Mu cantando, o el programa en vivo, sentía que estaban más cerca que nunca, pero pese a ello jamás llegaban a algo más. Lily era la chica más popular de todo Japón y su experiencia en hombres era mucho mayor a la de ella, lo sabía a la perfección, pero el loco gringo la estaba haciendo perder la determinación. Cómo pudo, logro entrar a su departamento.

-Ah, hola Mitsuki. ¿Recogiste nuestros vestidos? – Le saludo la rubia desde su sofá,

\- Lily… fue horrible, Mikey no dejaba de aparecerse en todos los lugares donde estuve.

\- ¡Qué horror tuviste que ver su cara de tonto!

\- ¡Tenías razón! Entre más me alejaba, él más me buscaba. No lo entiendo.

\- Así es esto amiga. No los trates de comprender, que los hombres solo te traten como reina.

\- ¿Y en qué momento me detengo?

\- Tú no te preocupes, algo me dice que lo sabrás cuando debas.

* * *

**/ Estudios Lily Mu /**

-Y no importa cuánto le hablé, o de las historias divertidas que quise contarle, no quiso escucharme, y eso que ella era la única que las creía.

\- O que pretendía hacerlo. – Guano se reía mientras luchaba con un globo en forma de corazón.

\- Para mí no hay dudas Mikey, a Mitsuki la secuestraron los aliens y le lavaron el cerebro.

\- No Gonard nada que ver, esto no es cosa de aliens, simplemente ella se ha cansado de ser ignorada por dos años consecutivos.

\- ¿Ignorada? Yo nunca la ignore.

\- Mikey te tomo 6 meses aprenderte su nombre.

\- ¡Porque ustedes los japoneses tienen nombres raros para todo, eso no es mi culpa Guano!

\- No, pero si es culpa tuya no haber hecho nada cuando descubriste lo que sentías por ella en el kabuki.

\- Tú… ¿Te enteraste de lo del kabuki? - Su rostro ardía de pena.

\- ¡Claro Mikey, cualquiera que hubiera escuchado tu musical hubiera podido! Por cierto… ¿Cuándo ensayaron? Les quedo genial. – Gonard mordía su emparedado mientras robaba golosinas para la fiesta.

\- Lo que debes hacer mi amigo, es decidirte, se honesto y dile lo que sientes, así ella volverá a ser la misma de siempre.

\- Tienes razón Guano… ya es hora de que lo diga… Pero debe ser especial, lo ha esperado por mucho.

\- En eso permíteme ayudarte compañero.

\- ¡Ozu! Pero, ¿Usted sabe de romance?

\- Claro Mikey, no me decían el rompe corazones de Japón por nada.

\- ¡Ozu los enamoraba y trituraba! – Saltó el asistente de la espalda de su jefe.

\- Bien, les diré que vamos a hacer.

* * *

**/ Departamento de las chicas, 8:00 pm /**

-Lily ya son las ocho, ¿Cuánto más debo esperar? La fiesta empezaba a las 7.

\- Sí amiga, pero debes esperar a que el venga por ti, que le cueste a él.

\- Sí, pero, ¿Cómo va a venir por mi si no me dejaste que me invitara? – Mitsuki grito perdiendo la paciencia que tanto la caracterizaba.

\- Huy creo que tienes un punto. Bueno es Mikey de quien hablamos así que…

\- No ya fueron suficientes consejos. Ya no quiero que me trate como reina. Sólo quiero finalmente decirle lo que siento, sean cual sean los resultados. – Mitsuki tomo su bolso, levanto un poco el largo de su vestido que le estorbaba, y salió decidida a enfrentar finalmente al extranjero que diario la visitaba en sueños. Pero al salir de la puerta, vio un camino de velas y pétalos de flores.

\- (¿Serán de un pretendiente de Lily?) – Pensó para sí misma.

Por curiosidad decidió seguirla y este la condujo a la zona de terrazas del edificio. El lugar estaba a penumbras, lleno de velas, incienso y artesanías japonesas. De unos arbustos, apareció Mikey vestido con un kimono y pintura blanca en el rostro, bailando, o al menos intentando bailar, una extraña música instrumental.

\- ¿Mikey? ¿Eres tú? – La chica estaba impactada e incómoda.

\- Mitsuki, me alegra que hayas decidido seguir nuestros senderos.

\- ¿Nuestros qué? … Esto… ¿Es una especie de broma?

\- No, ya me harté, esto no está bien.

\- Pero Mikey aún no llegabas a la mejor parte. – Le susurró Ozu desde su escondite.

\- Tal vez esta danza funcionaba en sus tiempos, pero no en los míos. – Mikey se quitó su "atuendo japonés del clásico cortejo" y quedo vestido en su ropa habitual.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

\- Te lo explicaré… o al menos intentaré. – Suspiro para darse aliento, tomo la mano de su compañera y lo miro a los ojos. Mikey pudo notar como ella se sonrojaba, mientras lo veía atónito. – Mitsuki… desde que llegue a Japón, tu siempre has sido grandiosa conmigo. Siempre me has aconsejado y perdonado cuando meto la pata… que suele ser casi diario.

\- Hay Mikey. – Rio mirándolo con dulzura.

\- Siempre has estado ahí para mí, e incluso y torpemente me he permitido ignorarte. Pero desde hace unas semanas… me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí y… de que me enamoré de ti…

\- ¡Mikey! – Susurró con dificultad la actriz.

\- Mitsuki tal vez estás molesta conmigo, pero… ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?

El chico le sonrió, con su mirada más ilusionada. Todos sus amigos veían desde el rincón la tierna escena, que, para ser francos, todos veían venir y esperaban. Todos sonreían alegres, hasta que vieron como Mitsuki estaba por desvanecerse.

\- ¡Mitsuki! – Gritaron todos al unísono antes de correr a atraparla, revelando que espiaban.

\- ¡Estoy bien! Gracias.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué respondes? – Mikey la tomó de las manos.

\- Que sí Mikey… quiero ser tu Valentín.

Ambos rieron tontamente. Y se miraban fijamente, olvidando a todos sus amigos mirándolos fijamente.

\- ¡Hay vamos Mikey! ¡Ya! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – Saltaba Gonard de alegría, mientras sacaba de transe a sus ahora apenados amigos.

\- Hay Gonard yo… - Mitsuki sintió como uno brazos la inclinaban hacia el frente. Finalmente, su sueño era realidad. Mikey a estaba besando. Los dos se dieron un abrazo y disfrutaron del dulce momento.

-Vaya Lily, tu plan funciono a la perfección. – Gonard se acercó a la rubia.

\- Bueno, ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta conmigo?

-Bueno, estoy de humor, así que disfrútalo. – Con arrogancia Lily tomo la mano del chico y bajaron, y todos los demás con ellos.

\- Feliz San Valentín Mikey.

\- El mejor de todos Mitsuki.

**FIN**

* * *

Lo se ha pasado casi un mes de san valentín pero, ¿no es mejor que nunca vale más que nunca? Esta fue la historia con la que concursé (y gané cof, cof) en el concurso de san valentín de la página de facebook "kappa mikey fans", la cual les recomiendo súper.


End file.
